Repens
by frozencinders
Summary: Ling Tong attempts to use something he noticed to his advantage, but feels like he lost in the end.


While Gan Ning got Ling Tong's blood boiling simply by daring to exist, he had been wronging him in different ways than simply being hideous, obnoxious, the murderer of his father, and an infinite amount of other accurate labels. The damn pirate had recently proven himself a pervert, too. Ling Tong was angry at first, of course he was, but then he calmed down and tried to think of a way to turn it against that gross creature. Somehow, the thought of his father's killer being attracted to him invoked both disgust and a sense of pride. Significantly more the former than latter, but enough for Ling Tong to tolerate it for the sake of teasing Gan Ning.

"Ah, damn," Ling Tong cursed, slowing his walk as he recognized the sound of bells nearby. Deciding to put his plan into action, he simply continued walking once he heard the bells approaching him. That irritating sound grew more frantic as the thing wearing them ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, why are you walking away? I know you heard me, why else would you have stopped?" Gan Ning's words didn't match his tone, sounding less annoyed than Ling Tong would have expected.

"I thought it'd be obvious by now that I'm not interested in talking to you. Besides," he slowly placed his weight on one side as he turned to face the pirate, "you seem to enjoy watching me walk, anyway."

"What are you going on about?" Gan Ning asked, squinting in what appeared to be genuine confusion. What a genius, Ling Tong thought, unimpressed at his own lack of creativity for the insult and promising himself he would come up with a better one later.

"What I'm going on about is that I've caught you staring at my ass at least three times, and that's only recently," he said, moving some hair behind his ear deliberately slowly so as to appear calmer than he felt himself getting.

"That's..." Gan Ning paused for an impressively brief second considering Ling Tong assumed he couldn't think at all, let alone quickly, "It's not my fault you've got those bright tassels on your ass. I just... can't stop watching them bounce."

"Those tassels must be longer than they feel, since I know you've taken more than quick glances down my legs, too," he retorted, thankful he had enough time to think of the comeback while the pirate was figuring out his own wording.

"Might as well take in the sights while I'm looking," he replied, unflinching and taking Ling Tong by the slightest bit of surprise.

"If you do like what you see, why did you bother making an excuse to begin with?"

"You seem awfully interested..."

"I could say the same to you."

They stared each other down for a solid minute, Gan Ning tilting his head with a hint of a scowl and Ling Tong tempted to match the appalling look on his face, or perhaps just punch it right off. Disgustingly enough, Gan Ning leaned in and Ling Tong found himself frozen, unable to bring himself to swipe at the pirate or push him away. Gan Ning leaned in and bumped their foreheads together, making Ling Tong recoil and rub it, despite the fact that it hadn't really hurt.

"See, you wanted me to kiss you!" he accused, "If anyone, you're the-"

Ling Tong cut him off by gently pressing a finger to the other's lips, slowly leaning in with a smile. Somehow fooled by his own trick, Gan Ning didn't expect the swift punch he received to the side of his face. He raised his hand to retaliate, but Lu Meng had hurried around the corner, only slowing down to glare at the two as a warning not to kill each other as he hurried off to wherever it was he was needed. Ling Tong smiled and turned away, but was pulled back to Gan Ning in less than a second. Before he could protest, the filthy pirate really did kiss him, biting his lip none too gently.

Resisting the incredibly powerful urge to break the kiss, Ling Tong urged Gan Ning's mouth open, only to bite his tongue at the first opportunity. The murderer, as soon as he recovered from the bite, opened his mouth to complain, but he let his eyes wander from Ling Tong and noticed a very red Lu Xun behind him.

Probably in just as much of a hurry as Lu Meng, considering they came from the same direction at almost the same time, the boy quickly collected himself and ran past the duo, not even offering an awkward wave. Ling Tong tried to punch Gan Ning again, on the opposite cheek, but the pirate caught his hand and grabbed his other wrist while he was at it, angrily pressing their lips together once more before he threw Ling Tong's arms away from him, acting offended by the limbs. They stared at each other again, at a loss for words, before Gan Ning ran off to the direction he came from, probably going back to his room, Ling Tong assumed. No longer really feeling like walking around, he followed Gan Ning once the pirate was out of sight, hoping they didn't bump into each other again in the time it took Ling Tong to get to his own room.

He considered himself lucky as he entered his room without encountering that disgusting man again, but he found himself pushed up against the wall as soon as he entered it. He briefly wondered why he couldn't breathe and realized the pirate's hand was over his mouth, clumsily covering his nose as well. Ling Tong moved his head to help himself breathe, and Gan Ning saw that as an opportunity to bite the other's neck. There was nothing sensual or enjoyable at all about it, but Ling Tong found himself getting excited. While he was busy trying to force his problem down, he found himself on his bed, already mostly undressed. As he suspected, the pirate wasn't gentle at all as he stretched him with barely lubricated fingers, shoving two in at once before he was even ready.

Refusing to let the pirate think he was dominating him, Ling Tong jumped onto him, planning to knock him over and ride him, but Gan Ning easily caught him and the movement made the fingers inside of him brush up against something that made him throw his head forward and whimper. The pirate placed him back on the bed, shoving him up further than last time.

"You're so eager," he teased, "this isn't as bad as you thought it'd be, huh?"

Eager to shut him up, Ling Tong knocked the pirate over successfully, unfortunately only onto the bed and not the floor. Too busy to care, Ling Tong shoved the fingers away from him and spat on his hand, stroking the pirate just once before impaling himself. Distracted from trying to pretend it didn't hurt, Ling Tong found himself uncomfortably turned around and forced onto his knees, giving an indignant yelp as Gan Ning didn't give him any time to adjust. Surprising himself with his own masochism, Ling Tong ended up stroking himself as he couldn't help but give half choked moans that could probably be interpreted as sobs. He found himself reaching his climax before the pirate, earning some sort of victory chuckle out of the creature as he saw stars.

He would have appreciated being able to lower his hips as his body gave out, but Gan Ning held onto them, drinking in the sight as he slowly pulled out. Ling Tong tiredly raised a hand to swat the pirate away, falling to his side and almost passing out as he finally let go. He was slightly annoyed to find that he had decided to lay next to him, but he was too tired to protest. If the bastard wasn't gone by morning, they would probably get into another "fight".


End file.
